


Unfortunate Testing

by StitchesTheWitch



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchesTheWitch/pseuds/StitchesTheWitch
Summary: Fortunates, the high class, proper and clean side of society. They live like kings and queens in their beautifully clean streets and buildings, with their educated children and sophisticated adults. Unfortunates, the complete opposite. Low class, poor and filthy. They live in the rat-ridden, drug addicted ghetto. The only thing in the world that ignores class, is the supernatural. Children, despite class, born with amazing abilities. However, the ever expendable Unfortunates are the only ones to be tested. Taken from their homes at young ages, to be raised and observed at the Research Center. Subject 9923, nicknamed Meg, is one of those children. As comfortable life may seem at the Center, there is always something sinister behind every wall.





	

Here we see a regular night. Quiet, empty, and almost soulless. Many places become like this past curfew, after all, Fortunates have strict rules about going out at night. The rules apply only to those on the better side of the city. The bad side, where the Unfortunates live, is most definitely not quiet and empty, soulless perhaps, but not peaceful.

Now we see a grimy, graffitied section of town. Rat-ridden, and half lit sidewalks, broken bottles and cigarette buds lining the curbs. Apartment buildings with broken windows, and loose doors. Rushing out of one of those buildings, is a couple, a man and a woman. They're chasing after two bodyguard-like men, and a dainty business-like woman. The woman is sobbing, and the man is losing himself in a fit of anger.

"You can't do this!" The man shouts, trying to push past the two bodyguards. His wife wails about her baby, awaking the neighbors. The neighbors won't help, though. Nobody stands up to the Research Center chairwoman, not without being punished.  
"I''m sorry, sir...you will receive monthly payments until we can return her..." The darker skinned bodyguard tells him. He knows he's lying to the poor parents, but it must be done. He knows deep down that the couple will never see their beloved daughter again. The business-like woman is holding the child, trying to keep her distance from the bundle while still trying to keep it from waking to the wailing and shouting of it's parents.

"We don't want the damn money, give us our daughter!" The husband shouts, punching the darker skinned bodyguard in the stomach. The bodyguard barely flinches.

"We must take her, I'm sorry..." He replies, glancing behind him, "Please, try to make this easier. We are very sorry to do this, but you will be able to visit her once she comes of age"

"Charles, give it a rest, they won't be swayed." His partner sighs, "Sir, Ma'am, we have to go now. You will receive your check before the end of the week." He turns on his heel, blocking the parents view of the van the business woman had climbed into. The darker skinned bodyguard, who we now know to be Charles, leaned down to whisper to the couple.

"I swear on my life, I will not allow any harm to come to your daughter. I will update you through letter about her health, and how she is doing. Please, trust me when I say I will get your daughter back." With that, the couple had quieted.

"You swear?" The husband whispers lowly.

"On. My. Life." Charles replies, before straightening up. He turns on his heel, climbing into the third row of seats in the van, beside his partner. As the doors slide closed, he keeps his eyes on the couple, and his heart sinks into his stomach when his gaze fall onto their expressions. The look of pain, sadness and anger will be burned into his memory for as long as he lives.

"Here, take it." The woman thrusts the sleeping bundle into his large hands, "It's your responsibility now, Chambers."

"Charles" He corrects, but she wasn't paying attention. She never pays attention to her employees, after all, why should the chairwoman care about the babysitters?

"Whatever, just make sure it stays quiet. I can't stand the sounds babies make, it's disgusting." She scowls at him before turning back to sit in her seat properly. She sits in the drivers side seat, second row. Diagonal to Charles, who shoots a look of disgust to the back of her head.

"Don't worry, I will make sure you're safe..." He whispers, almost silently, to the sleeping child, "Subject 9923...I will call you Meg."


End file.
